La verdadera historia de Petunia Evans
by Duminna
Summary: La verdadera historia de una chica que sólo quería ser como su hermana. (También publicada en Potterfics)


Era un día lluvioso que hacía que los árboles se tambalearon y que los paraguas echaran a volar, haciendo que sus torpes dueños empaparan su ropa recién lavada y su pelo bien peinado. Aunque por suerte o por desgracia, pocas personas caminaban por la calle.

En una calle cercana a la Hilandera, había una casa que, pese a que aún no había salido el sol, tenía las luces de todas sus habitaciones encendidas. Se proyectaban unas sombras en el cristal que hacía adivinar que la familia se encontraba bastante ajetreada. Subían las escaleras, las bajaban, iban de una habitación a otra causando fuertes portazos…

Aunque las tres sombras iban de un lugar para otro, había una sombra que se encontraba estática en una sola habitación. Cogía del armario algunas prendas, las doblaba con suma delicadeza, y las colocaba ordenadas por colores en una maleta marrón algo sosa.

Petunia Evans se iba de esa casa, abandonaría ese lugar de Cokeworth que tantos malos momentos le hacía recordar. Iría a Londres a estudiar mecanografía, y con suerte, eso le traería un puesto de trabajo en una oficina, a lo máximo que la hermana de Lily Evans podía aspirar.

Mientras, su hermana estudiaría su último año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Petunia no tenía idea alguna de a qué trabajo podría optar Lily; pero eso tampoco es que le interese de una forma sobrehumana.

El 1 de Septiembre es el día en el que todos los niños mágicos debían acudir al andén 9 ¾ para poder llegar a tiempo a Hogwarts. Aunque había familias que optaban por otros medios.

Lily Evans tenía preparado su baúl desde días atrás, pero estaba acomodando los últimos detalles para que no se le olvidara nada. Petunia se iba mañana, pero estaba terminando de hacer la maleta para tener toda una tarde para despedirse del lugar.

— ¡Liliana! ¡Petunia! ¡Es hora de bajar!— anunció una voz masculina desde el primer piso.

Las dos hermanas bajaron y fueron hacia la puerta de la entrada. El sol no había hecho acto de presencia aún, debido al color gris que inundaba el cielo.

El camino que llevaba a King's Cross desde su casa era larguísimo, así que, salieron dos horas antes.

En el trayecto la familia charlaba animadamente sobre lo que le podría esperar a la pelirroja en su último curso. Pero Petunia se mantenía al margen.

Lily, que notó la incomodidad de su hermana, sacó un tema respecto a ella para que también pudiera participar en la conversación.

— Y dime Tuney, ¿cuánto tiempo vas a estar en Londres?— le preguntó su hermana con amabilidad.

— El que necesite para aprender— respondió fríamente Petunia.

Sus padres se quedaron en silencio sin articular palabra alguna hasta llegar a la estación de trenes. Mientras, la pelirroja se dedicaba a contemplar el crepúsculo que hacía que el sol pintara el cielo de naranja. Poco a poco se fue alzando a lo alto. Al parecer las nubes habían dejado paso a la gran estrella, ya que pocas adornaban el cielo con su color gris.

Aparcaron el pequeño automóvil en una corta acera cercana a una parada de autobús. Petunia, que habitualmente se quedaba en el coche esperando el regreso de sus padres, decidió ir, ya que sería el último día que volvería a ese lugar, acompañada de su familia. Fue un gesto que sorprendió gratamente a su hermana, ya que en toda su vida, sólo fue con ella una vez, y acabó mal.

Cuando caminaba por los andenes miraba de reojo a niños cargando lechuzas y baúles. En el fondo, Petunia sabía que lo hubiera dado todo por poder comprarse una bonita lechuza blanca, como la que Lily llevaba en su jaula; pero ¿quién en su sano juicio tenía una lechuza de mascota? sólo los raros.

Iba con lentitud prestando especial atención a otros niños que llevaban bufandas de colores amarillo y negro, rojo y amarillo, verde y blanco, y azul y blanco. Podía permitirse observarlos ya que sus padres y su hermana iban por delante.

Sin darse cuenta chocó con un chico bastante más alto que ella, de melena rizada y ojos grises, que al mirarlo le mostró una de sus más atractivas sonrisas.

— ¿Qué tal rubia? Deberías tener más cuidado— dijo con un tono algo seductor mientras ayudaba a Petunia a levantarse; a juzgar por el carro con el baúl y la lechuza gris que llevaba, iba al colegio de Lily.

Estaba acompañado de un chico de gafas redondas, con el pelo alborotado y castaño. Quizás de la misma estatura que el anterior. Petunia observaba a su hermana pelirroja que se acercaba a ella, sin prestar la más mínima atención a sus dos acompañantes.

— ¿Vienes con Evans?— preguntó ilusionado el chico de las gafas mientras la observaba acercarse — ¡Evans ven aquí! ¡Llevo tres meses sin verte!— pero no era necesario llamarla, Lily ya se encontraba al lado derecho de su hermana, cogiéndola de los hombros.

— Dejad a mi hermana en paz

— ¿Es una muggle, verdad Lily?— "Muggle", Petunia tenía una ligera sospecha de qué podría significar eso.

— Llámame Evans, Potter— le dijo la pelirroja

— ¿No nos presentas Evans?— preguntó el chico del pelo rizado mirando a Petunia

— No es necesario— le respondió mirándolo desafiante Lily

— He cumplido la mayoría de edad, soy capaz de lanzarte un hechizo aquí mismo— dijo el chico de los ojos grises sonriente, a lo que el de las gafas le lanzó una mirada de absoluta desaprobación.

— ¿Delante de todos los muggles? Atrévete— le contestó Lily

Petunia observaba desde la inferioridad la discusión de los dos magos, como un partido de tenis. No sabía qué estaban diciendo, y el desconocimiento la aterrorizaba.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Dejadme en paz! ¡Sois una panda de bichos raros!— gritó en medio del andén, soltándose de los acogedores brazos de su hermana; haciendo que la mitad de las personas se giraran para saber qué estaba sucediendo. La sonrisa del chico del pelo rizado se transformó en una mueca de asco, algo parecida la que puso el chico del pelo alborotado cuando la escuchó pronunciar las últimas palabras.

Petunia se giró y salió corriendo de la estación de trenes, dejando atrás la triste mirada de sus padres, la mirada de su preocupada hermana y la mueca de los dos chicos; con lágrimas en los ojos.


End file.
